HTTP-based video streaming is an important and widely-used application on the Internet today, comprising the majority of Internet traffic. Yet consumers remain dissatisfied with video quality, resulting in lost revenue for content providers. Recent studies have blamed the problems with video quality on the adaptive bitrate selection (ABR) algorithm used by many client video players, claiming that the ABR algorithm interacts poorly with TCP when a video buffer is full, which causes it to underestimate available network bandwidth.